Goku gets lost
by skater88
Summary: Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta are doing everyday life, when they get lost in the woods.
1. Default Chapter

Goku (And friends) get lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, I am in no way shape or form affiliated with Dragonball Z, And I hate you all for making me say that

"Why are we driving? We could fly and be there already." Says Gohan

"Your mother said we need to stop using our powers when we don't need to. Besides I like the way the car feels vibrating against my butt." Says Goku. They are drving down the road when Gohan runs over a squirrel. (don't ask how, because Goku was driving.) Goku stops the Pinto hashback, and pulls a shovel out of the trunk.

"You know what to do, son." So Gohan gets out, shovels up the squirrel, and purtts it in the trunk.

"I don't know why Chichi is making us go shopping, we are getting all the food we'll need already" Says Goku.

A crazed Vegeta comes flying full speed at Goku's car.

"Watch out!" Yells goku. At the very second Goku pulls Gohan out of the way, Vegeta slams directly into the Pinto.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Asks Goku.

"I don't know, I was bored. Plus I forgot to take my ridalin." Says Vegeta.

"You don't take ridalin." Says Goku.

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM, YOU IDIOT!" Yells Vegeta.

About an hour later, the three are walking towards the mall (or so they think) when a large bear comes up and says  
"Hi, my name is joe. What's yours?"

"You're a beart! How do you speak English?" Says goku.

"You're an alien. How do you speak English? How do you know I'm not speaking bear, and you can understand it? How do you know this isn't a dream? How do you know I am not a figment of your imagination, because of them shrooms you ate earlier? HOW! Think about this shit before you go interrogating people just because of there race, or spieces. I don't want anything to do with a racist. Good day, sir." says the bear

"Uh....... that was.......Strange." Says Vegeta

"You think?" Asks goku, retorically

About 45 minutes later they are walking toward the canadian border, when a plane crashes directly on them. But they are sayians, so this is irrelovant.

TO BE CONTINUED PLEASE R&R


	2. Complete randomness

Goku gets lost, CH. 2

Disclaimer: No, I don't like you, and I don't own dragonball Z, I don't think you do either so don't laugh at me....... crackhead.

After being dumbfounded as to why Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta were hit by a plane, they are still too stupid to realize they could easily fly and find there houses. Goke then looks around and picks up a racoon, freezes it with his ice breath (Yea, Goku has ice breath in myt story) Then hits it with a ki wave to cook it.

"Why did you freeze it, if you were just about to charr it, you moron??" Says Vegeta.

"Uh, I froze it, then was going to eat it, and realized I don't like popscicles" Says Goku.

"Congradu - fucking - lations, you're an idiot" Says Vegeta.

"You got a problem with the mentally handicapped?" Asks Goku.

"Just shut up and get me out of these woods" Says Vegeta.

Goku and gang are continuing there pathetic little journey, when Gohan catches a carrier pidgeon. Goku then snatches the bird away from him and gobbles it down, notes and all.

"It tasted like a fortune cookie with wings" Says Goku

Somehow or another they end up right back at the crash site, and are all arrested for leaving the scene of an accident. In jail Gohan meets a large man named Bubba, Goku has had previous encounters with him (Hint, hint) and they are rather close friends.

"Hey man, long time no see." Says Goku.

"Yea, we can't have that, can we?" Says Bubba. Bubba takes goku in the back and they hear Goku screaming. Goku is much stronger than Bubba, and could easily destry him at any time, but Goku seemed to be enjoying this.

Three hours later the three pathetic heros are walking down the road again, when a bus comes head on, but stops.

"You boys want a ride?" Says the driver. They exept, and are traveling with a herd of midgets dressed in all green, when Vegeta realizes (After staring at a pickle for an hour and a half) That the bus is going the wrong way. They are once again, headed for Canada.

"Eh, what is this trip all aboot?" Asks one of the midgets. At this point, Vegeta has a mental breakdown.

"Damn the day when I am on a bus full of canadian leprachauns, staring at a pickle." Says Vegeta.. Gohan over-heard vegeta say this and, out of complete genourosity, Destroys all the leprachaus.  
"Thank you, Peewee Herman." Says Vegeta.

"The name is gohan, you idiot." Says GohanThey eventually realize they can fly..... After they are on an airplane to Tokyo, because they have a plane to amsterdam. Because they have a plane to Berlin. Which has a plane back to Tokyo. Which has a plane to Florida. Which has Alligators. Goku has always wanted to wrestle an alligator..... But once again, that is irrelevant information.

Soon after landing in Florida, Goku realizes that alligators are just as stuck up as bears, so he nukes the entire everglades. Eventually, they find a treehouse (Which is in Goku's back yard, but they are stupid, so they don't notice that) And spend the night there. The next morning, they embark on there journey once again. They end up in missisipi where they encounter even more bears and alligators and even wierder animals. But we'll talk about that in the next chapter.

Please R&R

To be continued (If I get good reviews)


End file.
